Dear Mother
by LadyMuis
Summary: After Christmas and the New Years celebrations Luna finds herself distracted from her work


'Time sure goes by fast.'Luna mused, sitting in her home office. In the past two weeks both Christmas and the new year had passed and today she was supposed to get back to her research work. Only she found herself rather distracted. 'It must be the bunch of wrackspurts I saw in the room of the _twins*_.' She concluded.

Holidays sure were a lot of fun. Being able to meet up with her family and friends had made her really happy. It was a rather welcome distraction from work and raising twins. 'If only mother could be here.' Getting up she started rummaging through the drawers of one of the storing cabinets in the office. After a while she found what she was searching for, buried underneath quite the pile of old used parchments. It was the notepad she got a few years back for Christmas from Hermione. 'Some muggle items were very useful in comparison to the wizarding supplies.' She smiled.

Moving back to the desk she put the notepad open on the last page that was written on. ''Dear mother, how are you doing today?'' The rest of the page was empty. She had written this on the day she got the twins and wasn't able to write on after she was rushed to Saint Mungo. 'Maybe those nasty wrackspurts will leave me alone if I write mom.' With the fierce determination normally only seen in her Gryffindor friends she started scribbling on the next empty page, emptying her heart to her mother.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _How have you been doing lately?_

 _You know, I meant to write to you a long time ago. Just something kept me from doing so._

 _You know, that day I meant to write you you became a grandmother. They are the most precious thing I have ever had in my life. Even better than being with my friends or working making special occasion hats._

 _You know, last week another year has passed. I am ashamed to say that I didn't really stand still the last few years you aren't here with us anymore. It also makes me sad._

 _You know, I have never told you how much I love and admire you._

 _Mom, why did you leave. It would be so much better if you were here, helping me with the twins. Laughing about my friends having the most bizarre adventures._

 _You know, this Christmas we almost burned down the house because one of the twins performed accidental magic. Trying to light the candles on the christmas tree, setting it completely ablaze. What would you have done?_

 _You know, I wish you were still here. If only to say to me I am doing well in life and you love me._

 _You know, people still think I am strange. You would tell them right? Tell them I am just as normal as them._

 _Well I should go back to work. Thank you for listening to me mom, this has really helped me._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

 _Ps: Do you know how to keep wrackspurts away permanently?_

With a sigh Luna sat back in her chair, reading over the word she had scribbled onto the page. In her previous letter she had always been positive, this almost seemed desperate. Maybe she just missed some female company. At that moment there was a yell coming from somewhere in the house. ''Mom, Hermione is floocalling you'' One of the twins called. What would Hermione want, that she is floocalling her. 'Well I could at least ask if we could sometime soon go shopping in Diagon Alley.' Luna thought as she made her way to the fireplace.

If Luna had looked at the notepad she would have seen words being written beneath her freshly scribbled words. 'I love you Luna and you are doing a great job.'

A few weeks after Luna had written the letter to her mother she was sitting with Hermione and Ginny in Diagon Alley having an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione had given her a floocall to ask if she would like to go shopping with her and Ginny that afternoon. After that the regularly met up to complain and gossip about raising kids and work.

All the while Luna's mother was smiling down from where she was, happy she had nudged Luna's friends to meet up with her more often.

* * *

 _*To prevent more confusion: with twins I just mean that, so the twins can be both boys_ _or girls. Luna just gave birth to 2 kids at the same time._

 **Word count: 738**

 **This was done for Yule in Skammdegi at The Golden Snitch community**

 **The prompt used was Modranith: Write a positive story centered entirely around female characters. No male characters are allowed to even be mentioned.**

I did my best and I hope you like it!


End file.
